X-ray analysis of samples is a growing area of interest across many industries such as medical, pharmaceutical, and petroleum. Moving analysis from the laboratory to the field is becoming increasing popular for many reasons, including reduction in size and costs of analyzer components, as well as industry's continually increasing needs for better and faster data collection in areas remote from a laboratory (e.g., production lines, store shelves, raw material sites, mobile compliance vans, transportation and customs hubs, etc.). Moving sensitive instruments to these areas presents certain challenges, including shielding, sample presentation, vibration damping, thermal handling, and moisture barriers, for which unique resolutions are in continuing demand.